The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for continuously polishing the pressure roller of a coiling machine.
A coiling machine comprises essentially a rotary coiling drum against which the end of a hot-rolled fine strip is applied, and on to which the said strip is wound to form a coil. On entering the coiling machine, the strip is directed towards the coiling drum, by means of two substantially superposed rotary rollers, the upper being a pressure roller exerting a specific pressure on the strip whilst the lower, which is of smaller diameter, is a supporting roller supporting the strip.
In known coiling machines, the pressure roller is not cleaned during operation and more particularly when the beginning of the strip is being wound. Consequently, this roller may carry hard solid particles in a disadvantageous manner on its face. These particles produce relief effects in the upper face of the strip when it is coiled. These effects often result in the corresponding portion of the coil having to be rejected.